


Too Much

by MinionRipley



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinionRipley/pseuds/MinionRipley
Summary: There was something of the ancient ways in Ellana Lavellan, Solas thought. Perhaps too much.





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: F!Lavellan/Solas pairing, humor.
> 
> Fill for the kink meme prompt posted [here](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16500.html?thread=63543668#t63543668).

There was something of the ancient ways in Ellana Lavellan, Solas thought. Ever since he’d first seen her bound up the path from Haven, nocking an arrow to her bow with a grace a whisper of Andruil’s finest archers, he’d found a particular quality in her he couldn’t wholly dismiss.

Since that day, his notice had only grown.

She moved with a quiet elegance in all that she did, an airy softness in her steps and a gentle turn in her hands. Even in cleaning her armor and caring for her weapons she seemed to flow, each push and pull of her body a motion honed over years. Perhaps even an age, he sometimes imagined, till his better sense caught him. She often surprised him like that, as well as in her intelligence and acuity, equally as curious about all she came across as adept as she was turning the tide of a crisis as loosing an arrow.

And for all her skill, all of her grace, she was so _alive_. Though she did not possess magic of her own, she woke to each day as if a song were inside her, endlessly driving her on. She smiled and laughed and _lived_ , full of energy, of passion, her eyes shining with possibility, and he could not help but be entranced.

She was not of the elvhen, not as they truly once were, he knew – and he would _always_ know – but in her pieces of it seemed to glimmer, like light between the cracks, and he had to see…

Had to _wonder_ …

“Vhenan, would you _please_ be more careful!”

…If perhaps she had too much.

“Whaaaat?” she replied, looking back with an arch-eyed glance as she perched on the edge of a – he dreaded to think of how high – cliff. Which she had just leapt across from _another_ to. “I’m completely fine! You’re acting like I haven’t done this hundreds of times before.”

_Which is exactly what worries me_ , he thought, taking a deep breath to steady himself as he scrambled over to her – on a _safe_ path, mind.

“Vhenan, this is not—” _Elvhenan, where a simple breath of magic would save her_ , he wanted to say. He swallowed, his heart still pounding, and tried again, “There are no Inquisition camps nearby. If you were to fall, I fear whatever help could come would be too late.”

She laughed, a sound as sweet and soft as a spring morning, and for a moment he was enraptured all over again. She leaned over and pressed a brief kiss to his cheek.

She said, “Oh, Solas, don’t worry—”

And promptly spun about to backflip over another crevasse with a wide grin.

“—I just follow the old ways inside me!”

_Yes_ , he thought, watching her in wide-eyed horror. And it was very likely to kill them _both_ at this rate.


End file.
